North park
by XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX
Summary: it started out as a simple dare. but it ended up as so much more. a battle of life and death in another demension in fact.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Review and tell me what you think the opposite of the characters would be.**

Prologue

"Come on Kyle!" Cartman snapped. Stan said that if you said Bloody Mary 4 times in the mirror, you would get sucked into another universe.

"I'm going! I'm going." said Kyle nervously.

"Just do it dude." Stan said.

"Mmm mph,mmphmm." Kenny said reassuringly.

"Ohh, isn't that sweet." Cartman sneered. "the lovers are helping each other."

"SHUT UP CARTMAN!" Kyle screamed.

"Just do Kahl!"

"Okay. Here goes. Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." he gulped

"Come on!" Cartman whisper/ shouted.

"Bloody Mary." Kyle whispered.

Silence.

Kyle gasped and fell to the floor.

"OH MY GOD! KYLE ARE YOU OKAY!" Stan cried.

Cartman just stood there shocked.

"Wow." said Kenny.

"KYLE!" Stan screamed.

But the redhead wasn't in the room.

At least not spiritually that is.

**A/N Ocs excepted for the parallel universe. Tell me what you think other characters PP (parallel person) should be.**

**Style Lover**


	2. Chapter 2

**I cracked up when I thought of Anti -Eric and Anti-Kyle's relationship. Read everyone's name backward and you'll find out who's who in the parallel universe known as NORTH PARK. (Scary music in the background.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own south park. North park is made up. And thank god there's only one Cartman.**

Kyle's P.O.V

"Lex? Elyk, Wake up. WAKE UP!" I hear. Sounds like Cartman. I open my eyes and there he is. Fatass in the flesh.

"Where's Stan and Kenny?" I say groggily. Man, whatever just happened took a lot out of me. Wait a second? Where am I? I'm in Stark's Pond! I was just in Stan's house.

"Who?" Cartman looks confused. As if he didn't know.

"Stan and Kenny." I say slowly as if he was retarded.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?"

"Yes! Where are they?"

"Whose Kenny? And I don't know a Stan." he said confused "I think your confused."

"Don't mess with me Cartman. And don't you dare use a Jew joke!"

"Elyk! I wouldn't do that. Besides, your Catholic."

"Come on Cartman. Don't f--k with me." I say angrily.

"Elyk I think your having a concussion. My name is Ciro. Ci-ro. Remember?"

Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!!!! Stan was right! I said bloody Mary 4 times and now I'm in a parallel universe!

CRAP! Ciro backwards is Oric, which sounds like Eric! Ciro is Eric's PP (parallel person)! And Elyk is Kyle backwards! OH MY GOD!

I must of screamed because Ciro looks at me with wide eyes. "Elyk? Are you ok?"

"I'M NOT ELYK!" I scream. Wow that came out wimpier than I expected.

Now Ciro looks scared. "Please Elyk, remember! Remember ME. Your boyfriend of three years?"

My BOYFRIEND! My PP (parallel person) is dating CARTMAN! I'M DATING CARTMAN!!!

Calm down Kyle, calm down. It's only anti-me dating anti-Cartman. It's not even technically me.

Is it? I shiver just thinking about it.

Ciro, seeing my face, looked stricken. "You, you don't remember me do you?" he says sadly.

Ouch, I must of really hurt his self esteem. "Sorry but you have the wrong person. My name is Kyle Brofloski, and I'm a boy." I say. "and I'm NOT GAY." I add quickly.

My anti-me must be here somewhere.

But for now, I'm stuck in an alternate universe with my worst enemy as my BOYFRIEND.

MY BOYFRIEND!!!

**a/n= sorry it's so short, I wanted to save the rest for another chapter. Haha! Kyle's a GIRL! And he's sating CARTMAN! HA! Like that will happen. Except in Kyman stories. Like the new signiture at the bottom?**

**Kyle- IM NOT A GIRL!**

**Cartman- I'm NOT DATING A JEW**

**Both- AAAHHH**

Style Lover


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: thnxs to those who reviewed. The next chapter will get a LOT more interesting. Thanks to RemmyBlack who came up with Keira Keen (jdater) and Kyanne (kitkat).**

Kyle's p.o.v

It's been a day since I came here. Now I'm standing with a group of people who I assume are Stan, Tweek, Eric and three girls I don't know. Or at least their pps.

"So you really can't remember anything?" the one that looked like Stan said.

I shook my head. Best to go along with this. Still, I have to pretend to be a girl!

"Do you remember anyone?" he asked again.

"Nope." I replied.

"well I'm Nat." he said, "that's Kewt,." he pointed at Tweek's pp.

Kewt was the exact opposite of Tweek, he looked like Tweek besides the twitching but was completely different. He looked calm and controlled while Tweek looked, well like Tweek.

"I'm Keira, but you always call me Jdater" said one of the girls "and this is Kyanne and Innek."

"You can call me KitKat." Kyanne suggested.

Him Keira backwards is ariek, Kyanne is ennayk. That leaves Innek, who must be Kenni. KENNY! HA!

KENNY"S A GIRL! HAHA!

Well I'm not one to talk, I'm a girl too.

"Heloo? Earth to Elyk." Ciro said. He's been in a bad mood since I woke up. Or was he always like this? Heck, I don't know.

"Guys we should show Elyk around. To remind her." kei- Jdater said.

"I thought we wanted to remind her of the good things, not the town." Kewt said humorously.

We all laughed at that one. Apparently Kewt was the sarcastic funny one. There was also something about his voice that I can't put my finger on…

"Let's go to Krat's pond!" Jdater said excitedly.

She was the type of girl you would suspect of ADD

Nat laughed "Okay miss bossy."

"Hey!" she pushed him playfully.

Kewt groaned "Get a room PLEASE!"

"Sorry." they said in unison and I assumed that they were dating.

Kewt laughed. "Come on, lets go."

And then, he went into a trance.

Back in South Park…

"KYLE! KYLE! Are you OK!? Wake up!" Stan asked hysterically.

"Wah? What happened?" Kyle asked. Or is it Elyk?

"You said Bloody Mary four times in the mirror and fainted."

"Wimp." Cartman snorted.

"CIRO!" Kyle/Elyk said shocked

"What!?" Cartman said confused.

" Ciro! Don't make fun of me! We agreed on no more teasing."

"No, we didn't." Cartman said even more confused than before.

"Wait a second," Stan said slowly, as if he was just realizing something important. "You said Ciro."

"Yes, I did." Elyk/Kyle said.

"His name is Eric Cartman, not Ciro." Stan said.

"Dumb Jew." Cartman mumbled.

"Guys, stop joking around." Elyk/Kyle said impatiently.

"Wait, whats your name?" Stan asked cautiously.

"Elyk, duh." Elyk said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh my god." Kenny whispered.

"It worked." Stan cried.

"KAHLS GONE!" Cartman yelled happily.

"No." Kenny said, "That." he pointed to the mirror and saw her.

**a/n: Cliffhanger! Who is her? What trance did Kewt go into? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! THIS IS IMPORTANT! YOU MUST DO THIS! Just… wait, what was I saying? Jk, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so SO sorry. I had this story written for a week. I was just to busy with friends and my sister started her you tube videos. Watch them if you can. Their (her and friends) are the holiday haters. The account is Clatusti101. Anyways…. Enjoy and review. Its because of those who left comments that I still write this. Thanks. Here goes.

Then kewt went into his trance. It was his voice but he had a kind of mechanical tint to it.

"I have come to take what is mine"

"You will try but destruction you will find."

"What?!" Jdater said. Obviously confused.

"Sh. Let him finish." Nate whispered.

"but who I am is yet to be known"

"Who I am will soon be known."

"One of you have turned me into this."

"Revenge will be my only wish"

**Meanwhile at Stan's house…**

The face in the mirror was a girl, but it gave an indescribable feeling. An, unearthly, inhuman feeling.

It had been talking for a while.

"… although the three will try to help,"

"1 must stand, by themselves."

"I will know about everything that you do."

"All you say, and all you do."

"All your plans will soon be mine."

"Where you go, I'm not behind."

"I will know, I will win"

"I will sooon get under your skin."

"Aww crap." cried Kyle.

"So. What do we do now." Ciro asked.

"I have an idea." Innek said slyly.

**What is Inneks idea? Who are the 3? Why am I asking questions? Why cant I stop writhing like this? I don't know? Oh crap? HELP?**


End file.
